Separate Paths
by angelic1090
Summary: A prelude to "Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny". The stories of Kirei Avan de Fanel, and Rallin Ulrain Khristos - how they grew apart, and grew up together, what trials forced them to grow up - and to mature. By the author of "Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny"


Episode One: A Hero's Beginnings

**Seperate Paths: A Prelude to ****_Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny_**

[Welcome to my new series! Seperate Paths is the story of Kirei Avan de Fanel, and his best friend, Rallin Ulrain Khristos. These are the stories of their lives, starting 20 years before the Vision of Escaflowne series. You won't see a lot of Van/Hitomi in this, as they are not the focus, but expect appearances from some of the people in the series. This will be written in the point of view of either Rallin/Kirei/Narrator. I'll make sure to specify it. Also, I have no idea which countries border Fanelia, so bear with me (and my ill-known geography). ALSO, since this is a PRELUDE to the series, Rallin/Kirei are NOT friends again yet, so they are talking from the standpoint of BEFORE the War of the Keys starts. ^_^ Enjoy!]

**_// Kirei \\_**

Twenty years before the beginning of Gaea's first Great War, in a small country known as Fanelia, I was born a Fanel, son of Goau de Fanelia's brother. Named Kirei Avan de Fanel, I was heir to a small duchy on the edge of Fanelia. For nearly ten years I had no knowledge of the other side of my family, my cousins - the royal family, the one that would have the heirs. I grew up, in a fairly normal way, for a few years. And then...

***

I was only five years old when my father was killed trying to stop a band of raiders from entering our duchy through the borders. The raiders, I was told years later had been sweeping through all of Gaea, attacking small holds and villages. Before they killed my father, they had attacked a similar noble's hold in Basram - the country that bordered Fanelia to the south. My country was a country that was surrounded by land - I did not see the ocean until after the war. But that will come later.

Because of the close proximity of the duchy, my family and theirs had become quite close - well my parents anyway. Until that attack, I had not been in contact with anyone my age. Most of my time was spent with various teachers, either for lessons, manners and speech, or with the sword. The rest was spent with my parents, usually Mother. We rarely had visitors, and certainly, we were so far from the capital that it took weeks, sometimes months, for news to reach us. Or vice-versa, for our news to reach them. As a result, I never saw them. I had no family aside from my parents and advisors.

But we should get back to the matter at hand. At the age of five, the raiders had attacked our neighbouring duchy in Basram had made their move, and as a favour and testament to the friendship, my father, Daine Ilra de Fanel, went with a small troop of foot-soldiers in his guymelef, the Ikari, to fight.

Three days later he returned with what was to be horrible news - at least to my mother. There was only five aside from father that had survived the attack - and the other Duke's family. Three children, I could hear my father whisper, the duke and his lady dead. I was standing behind the large doorway to the rooom - my favourite hiding spot, at least when the door was kept open. They hadn't noticed I was there yet! It didn't occur to me that they were saying a whole village was dead, but the idea that my father, who normally found me easily, had not even THOUGHT of where I was. But even then, at such a young age, I knew to stay quiet if I wanted information.

It was because of this that I heard mother and father talking about the children in the family that had survived. And how, as a grant to the Basram Duke's last wish, Father had risked himself to take them back to our castle. I heard them talking about the care of the children. And also their room locations. But what made me the most excited, was the fact that Father mentioned that two - two! - of them were my age! Finally, a chance to interact with someone, my size, my knowledge, my... my everything!

I quietly sneaked out the door, careful not to jar it, so as to inform my parents that I had been eavesdropping. Their rooms... just in the west wing of the castle, right near mine! At that moment, I could hardly wait to meet my, hopefully, new friends.

**_// Rallin \\_**

Like my once best friend, Kirei Avan de Fanel, I too lost my parents at a young age. We had lived at the edge of Basram, our small duchy not a large political influence in their politics. We rarely had visitors, and that was the way my parents preferred it. Until the raiders, our village had been quiet, the rare visit from an outsider. Only another Duke, this from Fanelia, the land whose border was at the edge of ours, came, occasionally with his wife. I was never with my parents when they came though. I had always had my siblings to be with, to care of, to entertain.

I had never been an only child, save for those few minutes after I was born, before Mika was born. Twins, I had been told later on, though I knew the bond that I shared with my sister. We were two wholes that were part of a puzzle, made to be close as our bond dictated. But unlike my sister Mika, I was always willing to do something new, to try something dangerous, to learn and experience all that I could - though I was only five. She was the quiet one out of our pair, making us Yin and Yang, opposites but equals, alike but totally different. We accompanied each other in everything, she even learning swordplay alongside me. And again, at the age of four, just before our fifth birthday, Mother gave birth to another boy. His name was Eneal, and Mika doted on him especially, staying near his cradle and making him laugh.

It was a happy life, and I know I would've been content if I could just go back and stay in that one space of time, reliving it over and over. I hadn't had a care in the world then, just being with my family day after day. And then... and then. The raiders. Curse them. They managed to take away all that, in a blink of an eye. All of it. My life, Mika's life, and certainly Eneal's, was changed forever.

And all it took was the death and defeat of my parents, the Khristos family of Basram. The family that was well known for breeding good fighters. And Victory.

***

But even that legacy was not enough to save us. The raiders had been attacking all over Gaea, moving and moving constantly. Because we were at the very edge of Basram, we never got the word in time that the raiders were heading towards us. It was only through the help of my father's fellow Duke in Fanelia that we, Mika, Eneal, and I, managed to survive the attack.

I can remember every detail clearly. They had just hit the edge of the duchy, word sent by owl from the post there. I remember mother and father donning their armour, father entering his melef, Minuit - Black Midnight. I can remember mother leading us to the temple, putting us in a hidden room and telling me that it was ujp to me to make sure Mika and Eneal would stay alive. Me, with the longsword I had been given before Mother left - for good, though I didn't know it at the time - standing guard at first, then when Mika began to cry, and Eneal already distressed that he was sobbing, I put my sword into it's sheath with some difficulty (it was longer than my height after all), and took Eneal from my sister, soothing my 5-month year old brother, and talking to Mika. All we could do now, All I could now, was pray that we would all be alright.

Ultimately, that was not in Fate's plan, for a few hours later by my count, I saw a man in a strange melef come barrelling towards us. Afraid that he was a Raider, I gave Eneal back to my sister, and drew my sword - though I was, at best, a height of 3 feet 5 inches, and the guymelef was fifty feet tall. As if I had a chance - and my young soldier's mind knew that... but I still couldn't just stand by and let this raider kill our family.

But he wasn't a raider. In fact, he was quite the opposite. My five-year-old mind was stunned when the guymelef stopped, and a tall man exited it. I was even more surprised when he bowed. This was... this was the foreign Duke that so often came! I recognized the melef now. But why was he here? What had happened? I recieved my answer as quickly as the Duke had appeared from within the melef.

"Rallin, Mika, and Eneal Khristos. I am very sorry to say this but your duchy has been overpowered," the man paused, and took in a shaky breath. "You parents... the Lord and Lady Khristos have been killed on the battlefield. As to grant their last wish, I am to become your guardians, back in Fanelia. I will take care of you. But right now, we must flee."

I was shocked, and could only nod dumbly. Unnoticed was me slipping my sword back into it's sheath. And Mika, and Eneal, my baby brother, began to cry.

And then we were in the sky. Mika and Eneal were still crying. I was still staring ahead at the changing landscape, as if in a trance. Soon, we were in Fanelia. An hour later, we were in a room in what appeared to be in the West Wing of the Duke's castle. I was trying to comfort my twin, and my baby brother. They were my responsibility now.

An hour after that... I heard small footsteps... who was coming?

**Hello Everyone!**

**I finally finished the first chapter to this prelude, which I'm VERY happy about. ^_^ I realise that it is quite short, but this is a chapter to give you the beginning of their lives. Looking at how much I covered now, and how quickly this was outlined in my head, this series should be 10 episodes, 15 at the most. I hope you like the insight!**

**Anyway, I'm kind of wondering whether anyone will actually read this, and if it will be as well-written as I hope (this is only my second fanfiction, but my umpteenth story). If you DO read this, please tell me what you think! I love feedback, and welcome criticism (as long as it is constructive, of course). This is only the beginning...**

**I'm sort of "stuck" on Episode 21 for Dreams of Destiny, and I WAS going to stop writing for it for a bit to start this fanfiction and the Gundam Wing one, but then I got the idea that all my readers would probably strangle me... So I'm going to work on both, then start the GWing fanfiction once Dreams is finished. ^_^ That'll work!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Angelic1090  
04.25.2001  
Read and Review!**


End file.
